A Million Ways
by Bee Bop
Summary: Jealousy is a strong word. A powerful word. Can an emotion as strong as jealousy make a welcome home party go terribly wrong? GaRr/GeorgesxRobert
1. Henri

Hello! This is my first La Esperanca story, but it certainly won't be my last. I have been super excited about this that they now have this category. This chapter and the next three will be certain characters rambling on about Georges. So at the moment, the story has no "plot." But, nevertheless, it shall get one in the last chapter… everything before it is just building up to it.

**Disclaimer**- I'm only putting this once. I do not own La Esperanca.

**Warning**- Contains spoilers of book 7, if you haven't read it yet.

x-----------  
A Million Ways  
Henri  
x-----------

Sometimes I want to tear you apart, to rip out every inch of that God forsaken boundary you've placed. But most times, I want to take you away and make life perfect for you. Even you, Georges Saphir, can be a bit frustrating with your cumbersome innocence. The way you look, the way you act is so naive, I fall for you over and over every time I see you. If you'd only get your head out of the clouds and back down to earth, you'd see me and how I truly feel. My name is Henri Topaz, and I'm in love with my best friend.

Some days I just want to throw him out of my life and find a nice girlfriend. He causes me so much stress; I'm always trying to keep up with him to make sure he's out of harm's way. You can say I'm a bit over-protective, but with out me, _he_ would have broken him. This guy I speak of is so impertinent and insolent- oh I just can't stand him! His name is Robert Jade and he contradicts Georges in everyway, and I'm not even _joking _about that- by height, mood, and everything in-between. Robert skips most all of his classes, and Georges, I doubt, even knows the meaning of the words 'skip class.'

I can't understand why he trusts Robert. '_I believe in Robert._' That's what he told me. Georges can tell me all he wants, but I'd never trust Robert for a split second. I should have hit him a couple more good times- and I always told myself I'd do it too. But of course, I failed at that too- just like I failed at getting my love to Georges.

Even though Robert has admitted that I too played a part in saving him from himself, I still can't bring myself to trust him. He still has this certain aura about him that I just don't like. Of course, on the outside, I act like I like him; but the inside tells a whole different story. I'm kind of ashamed partially- I'm like a total hypocrite… but who could blame me?

Some people call me motherly, some call me crazy; either one works, if you think about it. I tend to obsess over keeping Georges safe- and mine. I mean, sure, he won't probably ever be _mine_, but at least he's still my best friend. I don't know what I'd ever do without my Georges. I would literally do anything for him- anything. It's almost like I'm a slave with no master. That's why I'm so jealous of Robert; he _has _Georges.

But I even went with Robert on that dreadful night in December when Georges went missing. Oh man, was his mother worried to death! I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but also for myself. I felt so terrible that I didn't watch over Georges as much when he got hurt at Freddy's party. If only I had been there, Georges probably wouldn't have left, and he and Robert wouldn't be as close as they are now. I know it's a horrible thing to think, but I do.

Georges, if only you'd kiss me instead of him; if only you'd write to me more than him; if only you come home to my arms instead of his. Why do I think of you so? Oh darling, you're a million ways to be cruel.

-----x-----

Three cheers for the first chapter of A Million Ways! I finally got it out. Thank you, and please review!!

_Until Next Time…_


	2. Freddy

Hi.  
I love reviewers.

----x----  
A Million Ways  
Freddy  
----x----

Music: (_n_) musical activity; any agreeable (pleasing and harmonious) sounds; the sounds produced by singers or musical instruments (or reproductions of such sounds); an artistic form of auditory communication incorporating instrumental or vocal tones in a structured and continuous manner; punishment for one's actions.

Music can be defined in many different ways. I've found that most definitions are alike, though. Almost all of them talk about the sound that music produces. Oh, that beautiful noise that can escape an instrument and vocal cords ever so lovely. A lot of people can be swept away by music. I've just happened to be one of those people.

I tend to live by this definition- (_n_) an artistic form of auditory communication incorporating instrumental or vocal tones in a structured and continuous manner. You see, I, Freddy, have a communication with Georges. When we are together, we _both _are swept away by the music we create. Oh, I can hear the music now! It's such a beautiful melody. I'd do _anything _to be that that forever with my Georges.

Sure, I've thought about a romantic relationship with the beloved. Actually, I think about it almost all the time. What would it be like to kiss Georges and hug him like lovers? What would it be like to be where Robert is?

Robert isn't the only person I'd like to be in their position. Henri- that darn boy- also has Georges claimed. He claims him by the deepest claim of all- friendship. You see, love does run deep, but friendship runs _deeper._ Relationships come and go, while friends stay by your side; especially best friends. And the saddest thing is Henri doesn't realize where he is placed in Georges' heart. If only he'd see that Georges would never replace him, maybe I could get that close to Georges with out feeling regret.

Even though I'm not Georges' best friend, or his lover, that boy means so much to me. He is the only person –besides Robert and Henri- that treats me like a normal human being. That's why I just get so excited when I see him. No excitement comes from me when Robert or Henri is in the picture because well, I'm jealous of them. No need for enthusiasm over the people you're envious of; no, not at all.

So my level of friendship or intimacy with Georges comes from the music. Our music combines to create a beauty that no one person could handle alone. That's the closest thing I have to him. And I plan to keep it that way.

_Oh darling, you're a million ways to be cruel…_

----x----

There you go! The next update D. I wasn't planning on updating this quick, but I kind of got the urge to. Thank you for the reviews, and _**please**_ keep them coming in!

_Until Next Time…_


	3. Robert

Hi.  
Haha… this chapter has the more "jealousy" feel to it. All of them are suppose to have a base of different kinds of jealousy. But, I think Robert pulled off the "snobby" jealousy.

**Kind of important: **Okay… I know this chapter sounds really off. Like, some of what Robert is saying is actually wrong. But know this; Robert doesn't know _everything _about Georges like we do. He doesn't know _how _aware Georges is. So just bear with me, and think about it in that perspective.

----x----  
A Million Ways  
Robert  
----x----

They say perfection is something you should make your life goal. But I've already _tried _the perfection deal- it just doesn't work out for me. Every time I try, I end up hurting someone. I don't care what any one of you say- I still feel like almost everything I do is to blame. I don't think about things before I say them, nor before I do them. I just hurt people left and right. If only I was like Georges, I wouldn't- couldn't- hurt anyone. He's just _too_ nice. He must be one of the nicest people on this stupid planet. Some of the things he does… I couldn't do them myself. I guess I have selfish tendencies, but who doesn't? Oh wait, scratch that- _Georges_ doesn't.

Another thing that gets me is that he lives in a world full of lies, hate, and sins. But somehow he can live here and be oblivious it to all. It's almost like he's grown up and had this perfect life while being sheltered from harm's way. I can almost picture it now with his mother and father hunched over him while they are walking down a street so he can't see anything but the sidewalk in front of him.

How can he be so _devoted_ to "God," when we can't even see him or know he's actually there? I know he says it's so he can feel "peace" with himself, but why can't he just feel it with me? Can this God magically come down and wrap his arms around poor little Georges? No, I don't think he can. Why couldn't God come down and save Grace?

Things like this really just get me worked up. When I start thinking about how … horrible people are in this world, I really start getting mad. How could this world have so much influence on my Georges without having any at all? Why does the world teach him about loving God and being the "perfect" little child, while it can't teach him to think for himself? Why does the world act like it really cares, but turns its back on harm? I really just don't get things like this.

I love Georges so much- s_o much. _I doubt anyone could even think of the love that I have for him- which is strange, because it doesn't seem like I have any in me. I normally pull away from love, while he pulls towards it. And it doesn't even have to be the romantic kind of love. He is the type of person that just enjoys giving the world love. He's always there to help any one in need, even if the cost is unfortunate. I, Robert, would not give a single cent to those beggars on the street- its all scams anyways. But not good old Georges, nah.

I do regret some of the things I have spat out at Georges. Like the nasty comments about his perfection that I couldn't keep to myself. I agree, some of them were bad. I really regret breaking that chalice… because it was like I was breaking _him. _Of course, then, I had every intention of doing that very thing. But now, I _really _wish I hadn't. But it did bring me this ring that's on my finger now- the ring that bonds me to Georges; the Georges that I love with all my heart; the Georges that's coming home tomorrow to find my arms wide open.

_Oh darling, you're a million ways to be cruel._

----x----

Hey everybody. I hope you read the little note at the top before reading the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter was **so **hard to write; I had to get all the italics in the right spots to emphasize on the words and make sure I wasn't making Robert sound like he hated Georges. I was also running out of ideas for this chapter. I had other things Robert would be jealous about, but they didn't really go with it when all put together.

If you notice all these things he's complaining about is actually everything he _wants _to be, even though he's acting all tough about it. Ah, the perks of jealousy.

_Until Next Time…_


	4. Georges

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this update.

There are a lot of maybes in this chapter. Bear with it.

----x----  
A Million Ways  
Georges  
----x----

I rocked slightly as the train rolled speedily down the railroad tracks. I'm finally heading to the place where I truly belong- back where my friends and family are. Oh, of course there is that other person, the one closer to me than either of those two- my boyfriend. Maybe he'll be there waiting for me while the others are off at home when I arrive, maybe he'll be with them? Maybe every one I know and love is going to be waiting at the train station for my arrival; I sure hope so.

Maybe mother will be there with her shawl wrapped loosely around her shoulders. I can picture her waving at me with a little white handkerchief. She'll probably be in tears as she wraps her weak arms tightly around my thinning body. Then, mother will get worried and ask if I got hurt or if I ate well enough, and of course I'd tell her yes; nothing to upset her.

I hope to find Henri there, too, waiting for me. I don't know what I'd do without him- he's always looked out for Mother and me since I can remember. When he handed me a sweet cube shaped treat, I knew we'd be friends forever. I still hope we'll be the same, even though we haven't seen each other in God knows long.

Perhaps Freddy will be waving his arms around to grab me into hug as soon as I step off the train; he'd squeeze me and run around with joy. Remembering back to when he first came to my school, he was so vicious and rude- now to think that he's so cuddly and cute! I just wish I could make friends as fast as he could. In a way, I'm hoping he might just be taking a break from his bubbly self and be fussing with a certain somebody that I want most of all.

Robert. I hope he hasn't gotten himself killed- last time I heard, he was still okay. I wonder if he still wears our rings- our promise. I worry that he's found himself somebody more fitting than me, and he won't even be there. But maybe we'll perform the infamous greeting of running towards each other with arms wide open and we kiss as if nobody is watching. He'd take me home the long way and we'd make up for lost time.

_Maybe, just maybe, he hasn't forgotten me. _

------x------

T'was short, but it had meaning. Sorry again for the LONG wait on the update. I had a bad writer's block. Review please!

_Until Next Time… _


	5. Welcome Home!

Hey Everybody! I really had meant to put this up around the holidays... I guess I'm a little bit behind. Forgive me!  
But at least it _is _longer!

-----x-----  
A Million Ways  
Welcome Home!  
-----x-----

The train came to a halt as a voice came on a speaker saying the normal 'watch your step when leaving the train.' Georges sat up and quickly grabbed his things out from under the seat. He was careful to make sure that his presents were still safe and sound. He gathered everything in his arms and began slowly making his way off the train.

He stepped down onto the platform and the sun hit his eyes like a flash from a camera. As soon as the initial shock from the light left his eyes, he looked around to see where all his friends and family were. There was no one; not as single soul was in sight. It made it worse since he was the only one getting off of this station, and there wasn't anybody getting on.

The train station was just about as bare as a ghost town; even the ticket salesperson wasn't at their station. The wind stirred quietly, as snow threatened to fall. Where had all his dreams gone to? The ghosts of his friends danced happily in his mind, but their bodies remained unfound. Did he expect too much?

Georges made his way over to an old wooden bench, sat down and sighed. Where was everybody? Did they forget he was coming today? Questions began to whirl through his head that he didn't even notice a small red balloon had slipped its way around the corner. A streak of silver flashed and the balloon disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Georges glanced around, but saw nothing. Then suddenly there was a loud _POP!_

"Freddy, you idiot; you blew our cover!" A familiar voice began shouting as Freddy began to fight back with it. It was then that Henri Topaz, Georges' longtime best friend poked his head out around the corner and gave a goofy grin. Georges shot up and ran over to Henri and tackle hugged him. His friends were there, all along. Tons of balloons were all let loose from a hand that went to smack another.

"Hey," Henri smiled at his best friend and buried his face in his shoulders. "I've missed you. You'll have to tell me all about your trip later." He looked up into his eyes and truly felt happiness. He hadn't seen his best friend in so long- just to see his face almost brought him to tears. He had wanted so much to be able to see those big bright eyes of Georges again, and finally, his wish had come true.

"Oh, of course I will. And I've missed you too!" Georges enthusiastically said, still surprised. A big smile spread widely across his face.

"Oh Georges, my baby, I've missed you so much!" Ms. Saphir, spoke up. Georges left his embrace with Henri almost instantly and ran into his mothers. "Did you eat well? Did you stay healthy?" His mother questioned, but he just smiled.

"I love you, mom," Georges whispered in her ear, but was soon interrupted by an overly enthusiastic friend.

"Georges!!!" Suddenly Freddy came out of nowhere and knocked Georges down with his hug. They toppled down on the concrete floor with mad giggling fits.

"Hi Freddy! How've you been?" Georges smiled up to his friend, being on bottom. Freddy blushed slightly and quickly got off. He pulled his friend back up on his feet and helped brush off any traces of dirt or dust from the ground.

"I've been great; I've missed you though. Have you missed me? Well, who couldn't?"

"That's no way to be talking to somebody who just got here, shorty." Robert spoke up, before Georges could answer him. His eyes widened as he saw Robert for the first time in what felt like ages. He was leaned against the wall and had a small smirk on his face. His hair was slightly longer, but his features were all the same.

Georges ran into Robert's arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Both of their hands found their way into each others hair as lips became closer. They almost touched, until Henri popped up and squeezed right between them.

"Oh, I'm just so glad you're back!" He said happily. Henri didn't believe he'd be able to take the sight of _his_ Georges kissing Robert; might as well stop it before it happens. Georges scratched his head with a slight awkward chuckle, and glanced back at Robert who just shrugged.

"Well, Georges, I really must be getting back to the house. Henri, would you kindly take me there?" said Ms. Saphir, sensing the awkward situation. Of course she was glad to see her son back in town, but she did believe he needed some catching up to do with Robert.

"Hey! I'll give you guys a ride!" Freddy chimed in, getting the hint. He started to run towards his limo to alert the driver with Georges' luggage in hand. But before he disappeared, he turned his head and gave a wink in Georges' direction. Henri and Ms. Saphir began making their way in the direction Freddy went. They both waved goodbye and got into the car.

"Well, haven't _you_ grown?" Robert smirked. Georges had grown in height since he last saw him; he now was almost as tall as he was! Georges just stuck out his tongue.

"Well, you need a hair cut, Mr.!"

"Maybe you should do it for me," Robert's smirk turned into a smile as he ruffled his love's hair. He turned around and started walking through the exit door.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Georges yelled, shocked at Robert's actions. Did he say something to upset him? Robert stopped moving.

"Are yah coming or what?"

-----x-----

They set out among the empty streets, walking side by side. Stores were beginning to shut down for the day, and cars sped down the road heading for home. They pasted by a bakery right as the head pastry chef flipped the sign over from open to closed. The man nodded towards the two boys in a mannerly gesture, and swiftly turned back around to finish closing up for the evening.

"I've missed you so much," Robert said, breaking the silence, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to see your face again."

"That makes two of us," Georges replied quietly, not really knowing what to say back. He started to feel regret for not writing an extra letter, or sending an extra photo. Honestly, he really wanted to do those things, but never could find the time. With all of his studies, they took up most of his time. But, nevertheless, he is very thankful for all the hard work spent into him to make him as good as he is now.

Robert slipped his hand underneath Georges' and intertwined his fingers with his. Georges blushed and looked up to Robert, who kept his gaze forward. But a small trace of pink appearing on his cheeks gave away his emotion. He finally broke down and smiled down to his lover. It was then that Georges began to giggle and shake his head slightly.

"… What?" Robert questioned, starting to chuckle a little with him. Georges just quietly giggle some more, and became more louder.

"Do I have something on my face?" He lifted his free hand and began to stroke around his cheeks and forehead in attempt to rid his face of anything. Georges' laughter soon died down to nothing and he looked back up.

"No, no, it's just that you look so cute when you're embarrassed," Robert's eyes widened and then quickly looked away.

"Ah, here's our stop. Look's like we're here." Both Robert and Georges entered the large gate and walked up the side walk and onto the porch.

"Hey, tomorrow, Erwin is having a party at his new house. He said he would love it if you would be able to make it, considering how you are feeling and all, just getting back. But it's casual, so just wear your everyday clothing. I heard there's going to be a DJ and everything."

"Um, I think it'll be okay." Georges smiled.

"Well, then I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow, say around seven?"

"Sure," Robert leaned down and gave Georges a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight," He turned around and started back out onto the streets. Georges sighed and went inside, and closed the door. His lips tingled and he lifted his hand to touch them. It had been so long since he had received a kiss from Robert that he almost forgot how wonderful it felt.

There was only one light on in the house, so he went over and shut it off as he made his way to his room. He shut his door, and cut on a lamp to find his luggage sitting beside his bed posts, waiting to be unpacked.

"Ah, I'll do it in the morning," He said to himself loosing his tie and unbuttoning his buttons of his shirt. He pulled on his pajamas and crawled into his bed that he hadn't slept on in over a year. He clicked off his lamp and snuggled deeper into the covers falling into a pleasant dream of what would come tomorrow and of his Robert.

But what he didn't know was that tomorrow was going to be filled with the most drama he'll ever experience.

-----x-----

Yay! It's finally updated! Oooh, and finally into the main story, too! Well, I must say, that this story might be ending within the next chapter or two. But nevertheless, it shall be good! **Please review **and give me a sense of achievement! (haha)

_Until Next Time…_


End file.
